A Measure of Strength
by Bandi-cute
Summary: Coco wishes to further her fighting skills. So she travels to the mountains of N. Sanity Island, preparing herself if she ever needs to help her brother save the world again.
1. Part 1: Frustration

**A Measure of Strength:**

Prequel to "_Wrath of the Enemy_"

**Part 1: Frustration**

The air was silent save for a soft rustle of leaves and the far off cries of gulls. A gaze was focused within the underbrush. With soft and careful strides the prowler moved gracefully over the ground. Some branches snapped at her movement, but her quarry was still motionless, which was unsurprising.

Coco Bandicoot brushed back a stray strand of blond hair from out of bright emerald eyes, and focused on the figure not eight strides away. She leapt through the bushes and pressed her back against a tree, holding her breath in hopes such an effort would cloak her progress. She took a brief look behind the tree, and sighed in relief. Her target still hadn't moved. He was still fast asleep, with no idea that she was sneaking up on him. She darted from one tree to the next, in a circular pattern, until finally she made it to the very trunk her quarry was resting under. With a deep triumphant breath, Coco jumped out of her concealment and landed flat-footed in the open.

"Hah!"

But the spot was empty. There was not a trace of the figure who had been laying there not ten seconds previous.

"Looking for something?"

The voice came from behind her, and before Coco could even turn around she felt a shove at her back. She flipped around and landed flat on her backside. She glared up at the casual face of her brother, Crash Bandicoot.

"If you're going to be sneaking around like that Sis, you better keep on your toes."

Coco got to her feet angrily and brushed off the knees of her overalls.

"What I don't understand is how you could possibly figure it out. I could run a bulldozer through here and you wouldn't even open an eyelid."

Crash crossed his arms with a hearty grin. "Well, maybe the way to sneak up on me is by making as much noise as possible. It's those little cracks and rustles in the background that really tickles my ears."

Coco leaned against the shady tree in digestion. "I realized when we were fighting side by side to save the world, that I wasn't really that prepared."

"Don't sell yourself short kiddo, you were plenty prepared." Crash moved beside her and slowly sat back down, resting his back on the trunk. "That kick you drove into Cortex was pretty damn sweet."

Coco couldn't help smiling in remembrance. "Well, that's what I want to learn. I want to be able to fight any enemy, at any time. I'm small, and I'm a girl, and I don't like stereotypes, but most of all I can't stand it when they turn out to be true."

"Don't worry about it Coco. You've still got some time to get really tough, and it won't be difficult since you're already pretty feisty. Anyway, I'm still hoping we never have to save the world again."

There was a moment of silence.

"Could you teach me how to fight Crash, just in case?" She eagerly beseeched her brother.

Crash tilted his head so he was looking up at her, and then his mouth bent into a small regretful smile.

"No can do Coco. I'm not a fighter, not by a long shot. Sure I know how to run and spin and stuff like that, but the basis of my game plan is to run away. I don't think I'm even close to qualified to teaching you what you want to learn."

Coco huffed in disappointment, but she didn't press her brother. He was right, in a sense. Crash wasn't a fighter. He fought enemies who threatened his home because he had to, and his fighting style was crazy and unorthodox. Coco was still unsure how her clumsy brother remained undefeated in every battle he went into, but she wasn't about to question that now. If ever the world was threatened again she wanted to be of more use then she had been on their previous mission. She got up off the tree and shoved her hands in her pockets. As she wandered down the jungle path Crash called out.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Coco didn't turn around.

"For a walk."


	2. Part 2 Escape from the Past

Part 2- Escape from the Past

Cortex gazed into his shadowy reflection through the thick slab of glass that separated him from the pure vacuum of space. It had been exactly nine months since another of Cortex's humiliating defeats at the hands of his nemesis, Crash Bandicoot. However this time was slightly different. This time he had a superior in charge of permanently ridding the earth of the bandicoot, and that ancient spirit had failed. Therefore, Cortex calculated that the failure was only partially his fault. Uka Uka believed now that the bandicoot was much harder to kill then he had first anticipated. That did not, of course, dampen his anger at Cortex's incompetence. Uka had many weeks to explain to Cortex through word and action exactly how useless he was on the frozen alps of the Himalayas, one hundred years in the past. It was by pure luck that the evil spirit and scientist had escaped that warp in time.

During the months following their release, Cortex had rebuilt his space station, with the assistance of long-lost comrade Dr. N. Gin and the less then desirable allegiance of Dr. N. Tropy. Now he was pleasantly situated in the giant titanium orb, planning his next attack on Crash Bandicoot. He was confident that this time, his plan would work.

--

Coco kicked a coconut as hard as she could, her hands still buried in her pockets. She was not in the best of moods. She didn't go back to the house, even though she had every intention of doing so. She just started walking, and remained walking in the same direction for a quarter of an hour. She didn't slow down, or even check where she was. If she got lost, she would only need to find her way to the ocean and then follow the beach back to familiar ground. Although she was in a new part of the jungle, she didn't feel lost. Not yet at least.

Pura had been napping under a shady tree, taking full advantage of his new relaxing lifestyle. The beautiful Bengal tiger who had followed Coco home from ancient China was quite the bodyguard, and after Coco had reunited with her friend the tiger hardly let her out of his sight. Even though being in the company of a wild and fierce creature like Pura was reliving, Coco still needed some time to herself. Aku Aku, the witch doctor's mask who watched over the island, had just recently allowed her to wander off alone, and even then she wasn't so sure.

She continued walking until she met a rocky ridge, and she didn't stop there. Without stopping to consider where she was going Coco began to climb. Thanks to her size, she was quite nimble, and was able to scale the steep cliff in no time. She scrambled up the side, and stood up only to face more jungle. Finally, she decided to turn around, and when she did, her jaw dropped.

"Wow."

What she saw before her was the most amazing view she had ever seen. She had no idea the ocean was as large as it was; it stretched across the entire horizon and seemed to blend right into the sky. The beach below was only a thin trail of gold ochre, and the water that lapped across it turned the sand outline a musty brown. She could see the tops of the trees that seemed so high when she had strode under them. A grin rose to her face, but it quickly disappeared. Views were nice, but she still was in a dilemma. There was a good chance that if Cortex ever returned he would be coming after Crash. Coco believed in being prepared, and she refused to stand by while some evil jerk harmed her family, and Crash was her family. Her only family. Coco replaced her hands inside her pockets and continued to march, knowing very well that she was unlikely to find what she was looking for but still unwilling to turn back.


	3. Part 3: Quiet Contemplation

**Part 3- Quiet Contemplation and a New Destiny**

_5 Hours Later_

Crash had taken a nice sleep and devoured a light snack before he made his way to the beach. He had already gone to the house in search of Coco, but she was nowhere to be seen. Although it was frequently Coco's pastime to sneak away from Aku to go for a tumble with Pura, she had always had the foresight to tell him where she was going. Crash wasn't one to blab to Aku about her whereabouts. Yet she hadn't given him the faintest clue of where she was headed, and now Crash was starting to get a little antsy. He walked onto the beach, staying clear of the drifts to keep the sand out of his shoes, and started to search. Crash noticed a few tracks, but they faded as they headed into the jungle again. Crash shrugged, but still felt the tension in his shoulders.

"What am I worried about? That tiger of her's has probably got everything under control. No worries."

His own statement of encouragement did little to ease his nervousness. As he strode into the jungle, he noticed an amber flash in the underbrush. It was Pura. Before Crash called out, he could see that the tiger was sniffing at the ground and searching though the air with his pink nose. Crash gulped back his alarm.

"Hey Cat!"

The tiger lifted its head, capturing Crash within his intense golden gaze. Crash shook it off.

"You don't know where Coco is by any chance?"

The large cat didn't reply, obviously, but as he continued his search that clarified his answer. Crash darted back onto the beach, and felt his pulse quicken slightly as his concern rose. There were a lot of things, dangerous things, situated in the jungle. The contamination was still mutating plants and animals alike, and Coco would have no way to defend herself against one of the man-eating plants Crash had so fortunately been able to avoid. Crash decided to do the one thing Coco would have slugged him for.

"Aku!"

Almost directly after the call the friendly witch doctor's mask sailed through the trees and stopped directly in front of Crash.

"Yes Crash, what is it? There was a degree of tension in your voice."

Crash swallowed uncertainly, wondering how he could tell Aku without sounding like a doting moron. "Ah, well, I haven't seen Coco for a while and that cat is starting to get on my nerves. Could you maybe tell her to get back from wherever she is and get that feline out of my hair?"

Aku turned to see what was getting Crash so riled up, and when he noticed that Pura was quietly searching on his own, minding his own business, he raised an eyebrow. Crash smiled sheepishly.

"Alright Crash. I'll look for her."

Then Aku floated off into the jungle, and Crash settled down in a shady spot. He was still not at ease, but at least he felt better with the islands' protective spirit on the search.

--

Coco shouldered her way through the strange plants and exotic flowers, careful to keep her eyes open for anything dangerous. She was in the deeper part of the jungle now, and the green vegetation was so tangled and pressed together that sometimes she found it hard to find different routes. She brushed away vines and fan leaves, still completely unsure of what she was trying to accomplish. Her brow had grown wet with perspiration from the restless trek, and she paused for a moment to retie her hair. She pulled the elastic out of her hair and shook the tangled tresses down her back. The humidity was making her hair sticky, and it was starting to annoy her. She growled as she pulled her fingers through her hair, and then she reapplied her elastic, pulling back as many loose strands as possible. Crash had told her how he had wandered through a similar jungle to find one of the power crystals and he had stepped right into a sinkhole. She was careful not to make the same mistakes as her bumbling brother.

She had been walking for a while, and had seen nothing but the same dense trees and knit foliage that surrounded her at every angle. She was beginning to get a little nervous, but not nervous enough to turn back. Wherever the way back was. Coco continued to press on, her frustration gone now and only an unexplainable desire to keep treading remained. For what seemed like an hour she sloshed through the wet foamy jungle carpet, and finally burst out of the trees into an open clearing. The sight was remarkable.

A cliff that stretched straight up to the sky towered before her, and accenting it like some ancient garden were beautiful flowers and handsome leafy trees that shaded the tiny paradise from the sun. To her left was an open pool of crystal water and beyond the lagoon was a cascading waterfall. It was such a gorgeous scene. Coco took a step forward, transfixed in a sense of awe, when she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise straight up.

She dropped to the ground just as a wooden stick sailed over her head. She wasn't fast enough to dodge the full attack, and she felt a sharp pain in her right ear as the blow connected. She moved out of the way, her eyes open and her arms in front of her in a defensive position. Yet her enemy was not where he had been a moment before. She spiraled, and saw that she was alone again. Yet she could still feel another's presence.

"Hey out there!" Coco called, frightened but annoyed enough to blast anger into her tone. "Come out here!"

There was a moment of silence before a voice rose above the crashing echo of the waterfall.

"Who dares disturb my solitude?"

Coco swallowed hard, wondering what she should do. She didn't see any harm in offering her real name, and she thought that maybe if she kept her attitude to a minimum the trouble would only be slight.

"My name is Coco Bandicoot. I live here on this island."

There was another bit of silence, which caused Coco to shuffle her feet restlessly.

"Coco? Coco?" The voice seemed to be considering, and then finally the realization dawned. "Ah Coco Bandicoot! Of course! Younger sister to the famous Crash Bandicoot."

Coco felt a jab of anger at the build-up of her brother's reputation. "That's right."

The voice made a sound of utter delight, and Coco could hear the sound of a figure dropping to her right. Sitting in a cross-legged position atop a raised platform of rock was a strange creature that looked like it was a combination of a great ape and a lanky monkey. Whatever it was, it certainly had anthro characteristics. Coco took a slow step back, extremely wary, but the monkey-man before her remained casually perched in a crouch, now unbothered by her intrusion.

"So what are you doing wandering the high mountains of the jungle? I thought you dwelled closer to the ocean."

"Well, I do. I was just going for a little walk."

The Monkey-man raised a skeptical eyebrow. "A little walk would not have carried you this far young one. What is it you seek from the mountains?"

Coco wasn't really in the mood to spout off her problems to strangers, but something in his face looked so very kind that she couldn't refuse.

"I assisted my brother in rescuing the world, but as I look back on it I don't think I was as much a help as I could have been."

"Many things are contemplated after the deed is done, and there is always a way to misinterpret key facts. I seriously doubt you were of little help."

"But that's just the thing." Coco spoke with an edge of distress. "Sure I'm pretty good at using the computer, and I have fun inventing things, but I really want to be prepared if my brother and I ever have to defend the world again."

The Monkey-man nodded with a pondering expression. He meshed his long fingers together and leaned forward slightly.

"So you want to learn to fight?"

Coco felt her pulse quicken in excitement. "Yes."

The Monkey-man considered this, and then he settled on a stern look. Coco instantly felt like she was in the presence of Aku when she had done something wrong. She met the Monkey-man's gaze. Then he sighed.

"You wish to learn to fight only in the defending of your family and your home? There is no other hidden motive for you, is there, Coco Bandicoot?"

Coco was confused. "No, there isn't. I want to make sure that I can use whatever abilities are at my disposal to protect my brother, since I'm pretty sure that most of his other successes were just from sheer dumb luck."

The Monkey-man chuckled quietly. "Ah. It is unwise to judge someone on appearance Coco. I have heard that your brother is quite the whirlwind when it comes to hand-to-hand combat."

"Yeah, well sure he can spin around and knock people over, but-"

"If that method benefits your brother, it is enough to assume that luck plays a minor part in his success."

Coco silenced herself, properly scolded.

"Just as a certain fighting style will fit you. Every creature on this earth is substantially different from the other."

In a sudden rush of air, the Monkey-man was standing directly before her. He didn't look as threatening when he was crouched over, but now, rising nearly three feet above her Coco felt a twinge of worry. His eyes were on her again.

"I will not only teach you the way of action, young bandicoot. To truly be a master of the mind and body one must embrace each reaction as well. To teach strength and chaos, you must first find silence. To teach speed, you must first find calmness. To teach combat you must first understand the world around you, and thrive off its life. One cannot defeat an enemy on anger or hatred, for there may be a time when neither is accessible. Yet creation, and the freedom of mind is around you wherever you go. You must understand, and learn from your surroundings before you can ever learn to strike out at another."

Coco had listened to his statement with unblinking eyes, feeling as though every worry she had ever felt about not learning to fight rise from her and disappear. The Monkey-man raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still so determined, young one?"

Coco gathered her thoughts and calmly replied, "Yes I am."

"Very well." The Monkey-man turned on his heel and began to stride toward the jungle. Coco followed behind. "So begins your training."

As Coco scampered to keep up to the old monkey, she asked a question she had missed at the beginning.

"Sir?" The Monkey-man didn't turn, but Coco could tell that he was listening. "May I ask, what is your name?"

Now the Monkey-man did stop, and Coco nearly rammed into the back of him. He turned his head.

"My name is far too long for you to ever remember, young bandicoot. You may call me Teacher."

Coco nodded as her Teacher turned again and strode through the trees. "Yes Teacher."

--

Crash was digging a hole in the sand using a broken shell as a shovel. He wasn't really in the mood to get his fingernails dirty, but he needed to do something to calm himself. When he grew bored with the little hole he created, he tossed the shell and lay back against the smooth rock, clapping a nervous beat on his knees. It had been a while since Aku had left, and Crash was really starting to worry. Something must have happened.

Usually not one for taking action unless the threat was definite, Crash jumped up to his feet and prepared to dash thorough the jungle. He skidded to a clumsy stop when Aku appeared directly in front of him. Crash frowned.

"Wow, mind if you give me a little warning before you materialize?"

"I don't materialize Crash, I-"

'Whatever." Crash interrupted, slightly ashamed at his rudeness. "Where's Coco?"

Aku grinned warmly, and Crash knew immediately that she was alright. Aku confirmed the suspicion.

"She is in the best of care Crash; there is no need to worry."

"Well, where is she?"

Aku looked to the mountains high above their current position. "She was wondering aimlessly, so I asked an old friend to watch out for her."

Crash was relieved, but his expression was still full of suspicion.

Aku didn't pick up on his uneasiness. "Now don't worry about a thing Crash. Coco will return when she's ready."

Crash still didn't feel totally convinced, but he nodded in submission. At least he'd be able to get a decent sleep without her always around to wake him up. Crash tromped back into the jungle toward his favorite tree, planning on enjoying a snack before his snooze.

"Just for the record, Aku, I wasn't worried." Crash said before he disappeared into the trees, his last ditch effort to preserve his fragile pride.

"Of course Crash. I'll not breathe a word."


	4. Part 4: Mountain Training

**Part 4- Mountain Training**

**First Week - **_Balance_

Coco felt her breath still in her lungs as she stepped forward carefully. The log below her bare feet was wet and slippery, but she continued to step without falter. One misstep and she would be plunging into the stream below. If she did fall it wouldn't hurt, but it was still just the principle.

"Don't let your concentration rob your lungs young one." Coco's Teacher called from the land. "To fully let your mind adapt to different situations, you must let your breathing remain steady."

Coco understood, and released the breath she was holding. She continued to breathe and focused more on the expansion of her chest then of the log beneath her. Although she wasn't in full control of her inhalations yet, she continued to step forward, feeling confidence as she persisted. Just as she stepped, she felt her foot slip from the smooth bark of the log. With a cry of surprise Coco tumbled over the side of the natural bridge, and splashed into the water. She stood up in the shallow stream and coughed the water out of her mouth. She shook her hair and squeezed out what water she could. Then she scurried back onto the bank, not bothering to stand as she waited for her Teacher's words. He looked at her with a mix of calculative emotion, before his thoughts were concealed by an unreadable mask.

"What happened?"

Coco took her lip between her teeth in discomfort. "I, uh, fell."

"From the splash I'd say that was apparent. Do you have any idea why your concentration was broken so suddenly?"

Coco shook her head.

"Rarely can an accident be avoided without knowledge and ability. If you work hard to remain at your peak, any missteps or accidents are mere acts of fate. There is a very slight difference between accident and fate, but it is there just the same. You must be sure that you conquer your breathing before attempting to continue on with a task. Complete one step and the rest will fall into place."

Coco nodded. "Yes Teacher."

**Second Week - **_Observation _

"Now that you have familiarized yourself with the basic tests of mental and physical balance, you must next begin to put that knowledge to the test."

Coco stood in a part of the jungle rich with foliage and impossibly large trees that scraped the sky. She had to crane her neck just to catch a glimpse at the leaves above. Her Teacher stood passively beside her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Your task is to bring me back a lunar flower. They are normally hidden during the sunlight hours, but you will notice that they are the only white flowers in this area. Take whatever measures are necessary."

With those words, her Teacher turned on his heel and strode away, most likely to wait at the camp for her return. Coco took a deep breath and focused. She expected that she was brought to this place with the incredibly large trees so that she could climb one and obtain a lunar flower. That seemed like a challenge. Coco placed a tentative hand on the bark, and swallowed back her nervousness. This tree was higher than she had ever climbed before. She exhaled sharply.

"Alright Coco, get at it."

Following her own advice, Coco reached for a branch and began the monotonous climb to the top of the tree. She had barely risen six feet from the ground when her foot slipped off a thin branch and she slid back to the ground. She landed on her feet, but not without an embarrassing lack of grace. Immediately she tried it again, using the claws on her hands and bare feet to assist her this time. She thought she was doing pretty well, before her next branch snapped and she went plummeting back to the earth. This time she landed on her backside, and she felt the impact shutter up into her teeth.

"This is ridiculous."

Despite her annoyance, Coco kept trying. She spent close to an hour attempting to scale that tree. On her twelfth fall she gave the tree a frustrated kick and collapsed on her back, completely exhausted. Her forehead was wet and sticky with sweat, and small twigs and leaves were tangled in her hair. Her palms were red and raw from sliding down the rough bark so many times, and her muscles were tired and useless. Coco looked up as a figure stepped into view. Coco grimaced.

"I can't do it Teacher."

Her Teacher nodded solemnly. "Do you remember the task I asked of you, young one?"

_Like I could forget._

"You asked me to bring you a lunar flower, and I tried to."

Her Teacher looked as though he was trying his hardest not to smile. Coco got up into a sitting position to see what had him so amused. She gasped when she saw them. A few feet away, nestled pleasantly in a bramble bush, were dozens of sparkling white flowers. Coco groaned.

"The task was to bring me a lunar flower, by any means. You were correct in assuming that lunar flowers grew at the top of this tree, but that is not what I asked."

Coco's jaw dropped slightly. All she needed to do was take one lunar flower from the bush below and she would have been finished the task! Without any aggravation.

"There are usually multiple ways to complete a challenge set before you, young bandicoot. You must examine your surroundings before you act."

Coco was getting quite annoyed with this, and she hid her hands to hide the scratches. "So you're saying I need to make sure I pick the easiest path?"

Her Teacher shook his head. "Not easiest. If I had asked for the largest lunar flower, you would have had to scale that tree to complete your task. Sometimes the answer to your problem is staring you in the face. Observation is the key."

Coco was finally beginning to understand. Her Teacher was not telling her to take the easiest path to achievement, but to be aware of her surroundings so she could pick up vital details. It stood to reason.

"Now," Her Teacher continued with a small smile. "Let's get those hands of yours tended to."

Coco couldn't restrain an embarrassed smile, and slowly got to her feet to follow her Teacher back to the camp.

**Third Week - **_Inner Calm_

It was strange, but when Coco first considered the concept of meditation she had her suspicions that it would be simple. Being in complete control of one's mind sounded a little tricky, but she didn't have any immediate problems with clearing her mind. Her Teacher had given her a few pointers before she went on her hike, explaining many methods of achieving total peace of mind. Now she was wandering through the jungle again, not too far from camp, looking for the perfect spot to find her relaxation point. It didn't take long for her to find it. In a secluded alcove, surrounded by shady trees and concealed by long wispy branches, sat a beautiful lagoon bordered by waterfalls. The sound of the water wasn't a thundering sound, which would have been expected, but only pleasantly rumbling, a movement of life.

Coco felt something about the gentle movement of water to be very relaxing, and she made her way to a smooth stone partially submerged in the crystal water. She sat down, and remembered the words of her Teacher. He had told her that before attempting to fight a battle one's mind should be completely clear and unshakably focused. This was not just a rule for combat, but for seeing the world as it truly was. To fully be at peace with everything around her she needed to accept the everlasting movement. She needed to feel the commotion that surrounded her and move past it, achieving serenity and calm.

Coco took a deep breath and closed her eyes. At first, all she could hear was the water, and distant jungle sounds, but she didn't feel particularly relaxed by the tranquility. She furrowed her brow and concentrated. She focused on her breathing, as her Teacher said, but was still having trouble finding a centre within herself. Her mind kept teetering, one way and then the other, with no evidence that it would settle any time soon. She kept her eyes shut, but she felt her eyelids begin to twitch, and she felt the slight jolts of a headache. What was going on? What was so hard about this? Soon the noises around her became unbearably loud. They were a distraction to her task of achieving total calm. Her posture began to tense out of frustrated irritation, and her hands began to clench unconsciously. Finally, she lost it.

Her eyes snapped open and she released a gnarled shout of aggravation. Her breathing pattern was slightly ragged, since she must have held her breath as her frustration rose. She shook her head in dejection. She wasn't expecting this to be hard at all. Yet as she began to calm down she began to realize what she was doing wrong.

_I can't possibly block out all the sounds around me. I don't think Teacher meant that to achieve calm my mind needed to be silent. I just need to find a balance. Feel the fresh energy alive around me._

Coco slowly closed her eyes and tried again. This time, she welcomed the sounds of the rumbling waterfalls and the cawing of nameless birds from far away. The rustling of leaves against the sky was as calming as wind chimes. She was utterly still, but her mind remained in a tranquil motion. Inside her mind's eye, she could see her home by the beach. The thatched roof and oddly proportioned construction of the house her brother had built a long time ago. She could see Pura, rolling in a field of bright yellow flowers, his glossy rust coloured coat glistening in the morning sun. She could see Aku Aku, hovering over her with nothing but calm affection dancing off his bright golden eyes. Then she saw her brother, half asleep on a branch while attempting to harvest some of the more luscious wamba fruit. He glanced up at her, and offered a warm smile that made the inside of Coco's chest glow with comforting affection. Why did she want to fight? To protect this world, and everyone in it that she cherished. She wanted everyone to be safe from pain and sorrow. She wanted to know that anytime she felt sad or lonely, that she could look to her brother, and see that infectiously cocky smirk that was so comforting.

Soon, Crash's image faded from her mind. Now she could see nothing but a calm constantly moving sphere of serenity. From inside it, music from the outside world created a rhythm so intoxicating that Coco desired to abandon her task to dance. The air around her moved with the beautiful chords of the jungle around her, and as she let it absorb into her mind as she felt completely at peace.

Coco opened her eyes. The sun had gone down, and she was surrounded by darkness. Yet the moon in the sky was bright, and cast a pale ivory shaft against the water below her. Coco leaned toward the water, and could easily see her reflection in the calm crystal surface. Her face was content, and all the lines of furrowed muscles and juvenile frustration had disappeared. Coco smiled. She had never felt so peaceful before, and the enlightenment was absolutely glorious. She scratched her head absently, and then yawned. She had been at this for a couple hours at least, and yet it seemed as though a lifetime had gone by. She let her eyes flutter closed again as she took a strong inhale of fresh night air. Then she rose to her feet gracefully, without even the slightest ache of tight muscles, and strode back to the camp with a bright smile on her face.

**Forth Week - **_Hand-to-hand Combat_

Finally!

Coco had been waiting for a long time, and she had learned many useful things but now she was about to begin the training she looked forward to. Her Teacher had decided she was finally ready to learn to physically fight. Coco stood in an open clearing opposite her teacher. Coco opened and clenched her fists as she waited anxiously for what her Teacher had to say. The latter looked quite calm if a little sluggish, but he was smiling.

"You have completed nearly three weeks of training without lifting a hand to strike. I know what lessons you should have learned in those weeks, but only you know if you truly learned them. Now we begin the part of the training that you have been so eager to attempt."

"I'm ready Teacher." Coco put forth, impatiently eager.

Her Teacher raised an eyebrow, silent for a moment. Then he shrugged with a slow lift of his shoulders.

"Very well."

Coco secretly wondered if this ancient ape really knew any fighting techniques. He seemed more of a mellow, patient being only interested in calming the mind. Coco was youthful, and she could feel her energy pulse with excitement. What she didn't expect, was what instantly occurred next. Her Teacher leapt at her with a remarkable speed, and a second later he was right in front of her. He thrust his arm out and prepared to chop at Coco's shoulder. In response, Coco dropped to the ground and somewhat clumsily attempted to back away to gain more ground. Her Teacher didn't let up, closing the space between them and knocking her flat on her back. She coughed at the impact, and when she stopped sliding she looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"If you are impatient, young one, you will always be taken by surprise."

Coco got back to her feet, her pride far sorer than her backside. She slowly nodded her head in understanding.

"Sorry Teacher. I am ready for any advice you have for me."

Her Teacher smiled in approval, and then nodded in such an ancient way that Coco was astounded at the transformation. He was an ancient soul at one moment, and at the next he was sailing though the air faster than her eyes could follow. Just as quick as he moved he could mellow down again and offer the appearance that he was a defenseless old man. Coco made the connection that she may be able to use such misunderstanding to her advantage in her own situation, when she learned the basics of fighting of course.

For the next few hours Coco's Teacher taught her many different sequences. At first, he taught her only to defend, which instantly confused her. It had seemed like a lifetime of blocking and evading attacks, but she supposed they were lessons she needed. She remembered again to be patient, and struggled to stay focused on her defensive tasks. They had begun in the morning, and it was late in the afternoon now and Coco still hadn't made one counterattack. Sweat matted the fur on her forehead, and ran down her arms making her forearms and palms annoyingly sticky. Still she continued to defend, gritting her teeth in ultimate impatience. Finally, her Teacher broke away from the fight. His calm and relaxed countenance contrasted strongly with Coco's hunched, panting form.

"That's enough for today, young one." Something in his voice seemed somewhat disappointed, and it jabbed Coco's heart to hear it. "Get some rest."

Her Teacher turned his back and began to stride back to the camp. Coco realized what she had done in a moment, and her eyes widened in embarrassed surprise.

"Wait Teacher!"

Her Teacher turned around slowly, meeting her eyes with a cool gaze. Coco grinned and straightened.

"May we try it one last time?"

With a slow smile, her Teacher bowed his head once. Before Coco could consider if her Teacher was nodding or not, he lunged at her. She blocked the attack effortlessly, and danced to the side to gain more ground. She had almost blown her chance to be taught what she really wanted to learn. The few weeks she had spent with her Teacher had taught her that every task was aimed to teach a lesson. She needed to retain those valuable messages or learning them was useless. Her Teacher had been telling her to remain patient, and despite his urging she had not heeded the lesson. She had not been putting every ounce of effort in her lesson because she her heart wasn't in it. Obviously her Teacher saw this.

Coco ducked as her Teacher's leg sailed over her head, and as he came around with his other foot she was already off the ground and spinning through the air. She landed in a crouch, and used her slight frame and speed to fluidly move in and out of her Teacher's defenses. She didn't attempt to attack once, but continued on the course she had been on since the morning. As Coco moved she felt her exhaustion fade away. She felt as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders and now she was granted the power to push off the ground and fly through the air. She leapt, and although she did not remain airborne for long she was able to twist her body so that she landed behind her Teacher. She planted her feet, widening her stance and threw her arm toward her Teacher's neck. She stopped a hairsbreadth away, and there the two of them remained for a long moment. Finally, her Teacher smiled.

"Very good. You have conquered your agility. That is the most important step of your combat training."

Coco dropped her arm, breathing heavily.

"Why is that Teacher?"

"Many if not all of your enemies will be larger than you, and being so small in frame you cannot triumph with strength alone. Your greatest strength, as well as your brother's, is speed, movement and quick thinking. Once you elaborate these talents, no foe will be a match for you."

Coco understood this. She silently followed her Teacher back to camp, not once mentioning about when she would learn to attack. If she put all her focus in each task he offered her, she would soon learn.

**Fifth Week - **_Weapon Training_

Coco had been away from home for nearly a month now, and although she missed her family, she took comfort in them knowing she was safe. Crash probably wouldn't believe it until he saw her, but Coco was thriving on the knowledge she was receiving up here in the mountains. Now she stood at the base of a rocky cliff, armed with a long shaft of wood in one hand. Her Teacher was nowhere to be seen, but Coco had practiced this drill many times already. After sailing through her hand-to-hand fighting, Coco had been permitted to train with weapons. She had been expecting to be working with a blade or other dangerous weapons, and was surprised when her Teacher handed her a stick.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Fight."

And that's what Coco did. For three days straight she learned to twirl and strike, she learned to extend her body out through her limps and into her weapon. Now, she was waiting patiently for the inevitable attack to decent toward her. She was prepared to deflect the blow at any angle it came at her, but to her surprise it came from below. Coco leapt high into the air as a plank of wood identical to the one she was armed with sailed beneath her. Coco twirled, landing on her toes in a stance facing her opponent. Her Teacher recovered from his failed attempt to bring her to the ground, and soon had his staff in the air and chopping downward. Coco saw the attack coming, and stepped to the side as the staff struck the ground with a staggering amount of force. Coco realized she didn't want to be in the path of that stick.

Coco's strong combat skills were based on speed, not strength of force. If she was going to win this match, she needed to focus on her agility. She continued to step back, offering the illusion that she was on the defensive. Her new strategy was something she had not tried yet, in any of their matches, and she was hoping that she would be able to draw her Teacher into the ploy. Yet despite his size, her Teacher was remarkably fast. He had quickly covered the ground Coco had been so careful to keep between them, and his weapon was far too close a range now for her to attempt her strategy. A clacking of wood against wood sounded in the clearing, and it was repeated over and over as Coco and her Teacher exchanged blows. Coco used both sides of the staff, deflecting one attack with her weak side, and then spinning on her heel to deliver a strong offensive strike. The longest match Coco had fought against her Teacher had lasted an hour and a half, and she suspected this one would take a fair bit longer. Yet she was prepared. Although she had only been training for a month, her limber anthropoid body was naturally quick and adaptable. When her logical thoughts and reactions failed her she could always rely on her animal instincts to keep her out of harm's way.

An hour passed, and then another. Coco had hardly noticed despite the fact her brow was sweating heavily from the constant movement and searing heat. Yet she noted with quiet satisfaction that she was remaining on the offensive, and her Teacher was slowly starting to tire. His movements were still sharp and his attacks crisp, but there was a distinct clumsiness in his footwork that Coco knew she needed to exploit. She feinted an attack to her Teacher's right, and when he took the bait she twirled instead, and plunged her quarterstaff into the dirt. This was a risky move, but she was confident she'd be able to use it before her Teacher recovered. And she was right. Coco used the leverage from the ground to spin into the air and deliver a hard kick to her Teacher's side. The latter lost his footing only for a second, and in that time Coco was back on her feet and attacking with relentless strikes. She was unable to break through her Teacher's defenses, yet she still continued to force him back. Finally, her Teacher thrust his staff out to intercept an attack, completely exposing his right side. Seeing nothing but an ample opportunity, Coco lifted a foot off the ground to attack with another fast kick. Suddenly, her Teacher shifted and blocked her foot with his forearm. She was so taken aback that she didn't even see the staff sail toward her left side. She ducked, and felt the wood clip one of her ears as it sailed over her head.

She was now completely off-balance, and her Teacher used that immobility to his advantage. He slammed his weapon into her staff, striking it hard enough that it twirled out of her weak grip. She didn't see where it landed, focusing instead on gathering her balance and dodging away. Now she stood still and tense, hands twitching empty air as if feeling for the weapon she had lost. Her Teacher's quarterstaff remained strongly raised before him.

"Yield?" He asked her, offering a chance to surrender.

Coco had yielded many times in the past, knowing she did not possess the necessary skills to take on her Teacher any farther. Yet this time she was ready. She had enough knowledge and practice that she could continue, and even if she failed she needed to know that she stood a chance. She smiled and shook her head.

"Not yet."

Coco lunged at her Teacher, and put all her energy into a furious attack of kicks and chops. Her Teacher lifted his staff to deflect her bare-handed fighting tactics, but Coco already knew where the hardest and toughest parts of her forearms and calves were. Her Teacher could not damage her unless she made a mistake, and she didn't intend to. After a fierce battle of unrelenting attacks, Coco used her Teacher's consistent imbalance to break from the fight. She used her slight body to flip through the air, touching her hands briefly to the ground in a handspring. As she executed a sober cartwheel to slow her momentum, she could feel a blunt object at her palm, just as she had planned. Her hand wrapped around the quarterstaff, and she whirled it to gather speed just as her Teacher charged toward her. Coco knew she would never be able to block his attack, especially now at the velocity he gained. So she waited until the last possible moment, and then shrunk to the ground. The only response she would get in attempting to trip him would be an unpleasant smack on her back. However, that was not her plan. As he skidded to a stop, Coco slunk out of his path and came up behind him. She thrust her staff between her Teacher's legs, and as she dove into a roll she felt her Teacher's balance fail.

He toppled to the ground, landing on his back. Coco rose up and pointed her staff downward. Her stance was strong, and she was on her toes in preparation to leap into any direction. Her Teacher was beaming from below her.

"I submit." Her Teacher acknowledged, and Coco let out an exhausted breath.

She reached down and helped her Teacher to his feet with a glowing smile on her face. She had done it! She had applied every skill she had learned, and she won! Coco realized that reveling in her victory was juvenile, so she slowly bowed her head in respect to her Teacher. With a strong clasp on her shoulder, her Teacher's voice was soft and full of pride.

"Well done."


	5. Part 5: Welcome Home

**Part 5- Welcome Home**

Coco woke up to the fresh sounds of cawing birds and gently blowing trees. She absently blinked the sleep from her eyes and released a monstrous yawn. Although she felt glorious when she settled for the night the previous day, her muscles were just beginning to feel the effects of almost three hours of consecutiv movement. Her muscles were incredibly tense, and all she could think about was getting into the lagoon and glide through its cool rejuvenating water. Then after that she'd find a secluded spot to meditate, and by that time her Teacher would have returned to the camp with breakfast ready. It had become a relaxing and comforting routine that Coco looked forward to every morning. Yet as she staggered to her feet and stretched her arms high over her head, she could feel something was not the same. It was just a small prickly feeling at the back of her mind, but her Teacher taught her to always consider each small feeling before dismissing it. Coco slowly strode over to the calming lagoon she had admired her first day, and the scene also served as a tranquil backdrop to their camp. Coco could just make out a figure sitting motionlessly on the rock bordering the water.

"Teacher?" Coco questioned as she approached. "Is something the matter?"

Her Teacher was silent for a moment, and then he released a long sigh. He rose from his cross-legged position and turned to face her, his eyes bright with pride but his countenance regretful.

"No young one. Nothing is wrong. You have learned all I have to teach you, and you have learned it with patience and steadfast enthusiasm. Now, you must return to your home."

Coco couldn't withhold her surprise. "What?"

"You still have much to learn, my young bandicoot, but you are my student no longer. Now, your eyes will be your teachers, to observe the world around you. The only task I have yet to give you is to find your inner self. You are still young, and your enlightenment will take time to develop. As it does, rejoice in your surroundings and appreciate all you have."

"I'll see you again though, right?" After all of Coco's intense wisdom training, she still managed to sound like a whining child.

Her Teacher smiled slowly and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"My time here is complete Coco Bandicoot, the task I had set out to do is concluded. Return home."

Coco felt tears sting her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I will return to where I belong." Her Teacher's face held not a trace of regret. "Just as you must."

Coco realized with a sudden shock that her Teacher had begun to disappear. His kind face and wise eyes slowly faded away, and all her pleas had somehow stuck in her throat as she watched with devastation.

"I am a spirit of this jungle, therefore I will never truly be lost to you. When you quiet your mind and reach your calm state of meditation, I will appear again. I will watch over you, young one. That I promise."

Coco sobbed loudly as her Teacher disappeared, and she was looking into empty air. Yet she could make out one final sentiment from her Teacher.

_I am proud of you._

The words rung in her ears like an echo, and after the realization had sunk in Coco dropped down to her knees. She didn't collapse into tears, but she did sniff back the sobs from earlier. Although she was overcome with regret that her Teacher left her, she knew it was only the intended way. She couldn't remain there forever. He was right, she needed to return home. Coco got to her feet, and brushed away the last remnants of tears before striding purposefully toward the jungle trees. Before she entered the dense vegetation, she turned back, feeling a warm breeze fan her blond hair around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She spoke on a whisper, and then she turned and prepared the long trek home.

--

Crash lay in the shade of his favorite tree. He was simply sitting in a hunched position, quite uncomfortable, tossing a wamba fruit up in the air and then catching it with absent interest. Twenty-nine days! Twenty-nine days and twenty-eight nights Crash hadn't seen a trace of his sister. Ever since they had first found each other, Coco had never separated from his side. Now, she had been gone for almost a full month, without even telling him where she was going. Aku told her she was okay, and although Crash trusted the old spirit implicitly, it was by sheer willpower that he didn't get off his butt and comb the entire island looking for her.

Crash frowned, and then without taking so much as a bite from his most cherished food he tossed it away. He wasn't hungry, and he hadn't been for a while. He crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. He needed to get some sleep, though it was hard to come by when one was worried sick. Nonetheless he fought to get into the state of mind that used to bring him the most joy. Not so much anymore. Just as he started drifting off, he felt a brief brush of wind. He opened one eye and was shocked to find that his gaze met two identical green eyes.

"Hello big brother, you miss me?"

Crash leapt to his feet in horror, as though he had just seen a ghost instead of his little sister.

"Holy crap!"

He grasped Coco by the shoulders and shook her with a frazzled intensity.

"Don't....you….EVER…do that again." Crash's voice was filled with a mix of relief and dramatic hysteria.

Coco was smiling brightly, and when her brother finally loosened his grip Coco leapt on him, giving him the largest and warmest hug she could manage. Crash's eyes widened and his green irises shrunk in surprise. Coco drew back, and then held his hands in hers for a moment as she gazed up at him. Crash shifted uncomfortably.

"What the heck did you do up there that made you so smiley?"

Coco's smile remained on her face as she started toward the house with her brother in tow.

"You're a bit of a dope, big brother, but you're the best kind of dope."

Crash smiled awkwardly as he scratched his head with one hand. "Not sure if that's a compliment…"

As the two siblings strode back to the house, Crash found himself wondering what exactly Coco was up to in the mountains that inspired this transformation. She was absolutely beaming with excitement. Suddenly, Coco stopped abruptly, and Crash almost barreled into the back of her.

"Hey, what's the hold up?"

Coco turned around, a cold expression on her face as she stared past Crash into the trees behind him. She furrowed her brow.

"I…never mind."

Now Crash took the lead, pulling his sister along even as she remained transfixed on something behind them.

"I think your hallucinating from your steady diet of twigs and leaves Sis."

Coco snapped around to glare at him. "I didn't eat any twigs and leaves jerk face."

Crash grinned.

_Ah, there's the Coco I remember._

Despite Coco's annoyance, she quickly overcame it when the house came into view. She let go of Crash's hand and darted toward their makeshift home.

"Race you Crash!"

"Tell you what, how about you race and I'll walk pleasantly behind?"

Coco didn't even turn to see if he was following or not. She vaulted over the gate and stormed into the house, all the while yelling "Aku! Aku!"

Crash felt a smile brighten his features as he pushed the gate open, but quickly felt a prickly feeling on the back of his neck. He turned around only slightly, expecting to see someone or something behind him, but there was nothing there. Crash scratched his head and shrugged, joining his family in the house and listening intently as Coco rattled off her adventure to a contented Aku Aku.


End file.
